tscfandomcom-20200213-history
Finale (season 1)
"Finale" is the fifteenth and final episode of Season 1 of The Squirrel Chronicles. Its alternate title is "Insects go Boom... again". Plot Ted and his shattered squirrel army arrive back at his headquarters, Fort Ted, to find it being ransacked by scavengers. Toot looks expectantly to Ted, as if expecting him to order in the squirrel army. However, Ted sends Toot in alone to deal with the scavengers. Most of them run, but some stand their ground, firing truck-mounted machine guns at Toot. However, the giant's incredible durability make it almost impossible for the scavengers to do any real damage, and Toot begins to slaughter them. After seeing their weapons have little effect, the last of the scavengers run away. Ted sends his squirrel army after them and walks into Fort Ted alone. Meanwhile, at the Continental Prison, Liam, Raz, Roxanne, and Snaggletooth decide not to bring their prisoners back to Hulbert, as Skarpos is assuredly very angry at Liam and Snaggletooth escaping and taking out his guards. Walden attempts to get his Rovers to revolt, but their confidence in him has been crushed. They confiscate the weapons of the Rovers, and leave them trapped in their own prison. Liam uses the remains of his sack of mechanical parts to construct a ramshackle, prototype Deathbot named D1 that follows them to assist their mission. In Hulbert, Skarpos is convinced that someone betrayed him by helping Liam and Snaggletooth escape. He orders dozens of suspected traitors to be exiled, including families and people who weren't even in Hulbert at the time of the escape. Confused Skarpos has gone drunk with power, his former right hand Tigh gets himself exiled intentionally, and meets with a group of other exiles. He convinces them to storm Hulbert and overthrow Skarpos. Back at Fort Ted, the squirrel army brings back close to one hundred scavengers, alive. Ted forces them to work as guards of the Fort. He also begins bolstering his army with more squirrels and constructing Deathbots. Tigh leads the attack on Hulbert; the defenders are quickly overpowered and he walks through the streets totally safe. The occasional citizen takes potshots at him, but he remains mostly protected. He finally reaches Skarpos's inner sanctum: the city office. Someone inside has set up a fortified machine gun position and opens fire, forcing Tigh and his troops to take cover outside the office. Inside, Skarpos hands out weapons to city officials and elders, conscripting them into his militia troops. Liam, Raz, Roxanne, and Snaggletooth make their way to Fort Ted, which is buzzing with activity. Dugouts and fortified positions dot the landscape near the entrance, and a swarm of Deathbots hover in the air. Hundreds of squirrels patrol the grounds. Roxanne and Snaggletooth hurry around the right side of the field, while Liam and Raz take up positions with D1. Both groups go over the top. Roxanne and Snaggletooth fire continuously at the swarm of Deathbots, drawing their attention. Liam, Raz, and D1 fire at the Deathbots' blind sides, downing most of them. The rest are brought down in the crossfire. Both groups are surprised when the large swarm of squirrels in the field does not attack. Instead, the captured scavengers, safe in their dugouts, fire rifles at the attackers on the ridge, but their lack of skill makes them ineffective. Liam sends D1 over the field and it cleans out multiple dugouts with precision attacks. Liam and Raz move up, carefully firing at scavengers as they appear. Snaggletooth and Roxanne lie in wait, ready to offer cover fire when the squirrels attack. They gain confidence as the squirrels continue to stand stock-still until suddenly all the squirrels charge Liam and Raz, forcing them to sprint back to the ridge. Snaggletooth and Roxanne fire rapidly, slowly dispersing the crowd, as Liam and Raz leap over the ridge. Squirrels bite at Raz's leg until Liam pulls him fully over the side. The squirrels struggle to scramble up the rocks as D1 swivels around to blast them. Both groups charge the dugouts, overwhelming the scavengers. In Hulbert, city elders turn their weapons on Skarpos, initiating a tense standoff. They order the machine gunner at the window to step back, allowing Tigh and his men to rush into the building and capture Skarpos. He fires at them with a pistol, and the uprisers execute him. Ted, his army in shambles, moves to the center of Fort Ted, flanked by Toot. He plans to fire Skobe gas canisters through an artillery gun at the center of the fort and infect as much of the world as possible. Liam, Raz, Roxanne, and Snaggletooth break into the fort through suppressing fire and convince the scavengers inside to lay down their weapons and turn on the squirrels. The small army pushes its way through the fort to the very center, where Ted is finishing loading the artillery gun. He orders Toot to attack the little army, who pepper the giant with continuous fire. Liam and Snaggletooth attack Toot with melee weapons while Raz and Roxanne throw javelins. Meanwhile, the scavengers provide cover fire. Ted tries to fire the artillery gun, but a knife thrown by Roxanne stops him. Liam and Snaggletooth each grab onto one of Toot's legs and try to bring him down. A javelin from Raz upsets his balance and knocks Toot to the ground. Unfortunately, Ted is able to fire one round of Skobe gas canisters through a hole in the ceiling, which he claims was targeted at a highly populated location. In a rage, Liam charges Ted, but Toot trips him. Toot stands up but is killed when Roxanne throws a Swampdweller javelin and Liam calls to the insect hive inhabiting the fort. Raz stops Ted from firing the artillery gun again. Ted draws two swords and begins to aggressively duel Raz. Liam, Roxanne, and Snaggletooth jump in to join the fight, but Ted's extreme battle skills prove to be too much. He knocks Raz down with the flat side of his sword and disarms the other three. Raz closes his eyes as Ted knocks Liam, Snaggletooth, and Roxanne to the ground. Suddenly, a dark, shadowy entity appears and touches Ted, burning him. Ted lashes out at the creature but it disintegrates. Ted escapes Fort Ted on a motorcycle, laughing that he will be back and stronger than before. In Hulbert, Tigh takes down Skarpos's flag just as a Skobe gas canister lands at the center of town. Category:Season 1 episodes